This invention relates to electrodes for determining the lithium ion content of a liquid sample.
Kitazawa et al., 106 J. Am. Chem. Soc. 6978 (1984) describe a membrane electrode composed of polyvinylchloride (PCV), o-nitrophenyl octyl ether, potassium tetrakis(4-chlorophenyl)borate (KTpClPB), and the lithium selective compound 3-dodecyl-3-methyl-1,5,8,12-tetraoxacyclotetradecane (3-dodecyl-3-methyl-14-Crown-4), which has the following formula: ##STR2##